This invention relates to energetic materials and more particularly to organic nitrate esters.
Many gun propellants and explosive composites are based on nitrocellulose. It would be desirable to provide relatively inexpensive energetic gun propellant or explosive composites which would have greater energy, greater thermal stability, and lower sensitivity to impact than comparable nitrocellulose based composites.